Fictional Fighting
by Don't Shoot the Puppy
Summary: Lots of people from different books, games, movies, manga, cartoons, comics, your choice, are gonna enter a tournament. You can submit people too, but you have to submit an even number at a time, to keep it fair.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask why I made this...so, basically, what we need to do is...**

Max: A me-

Sora: VS me-

Me: Argument. Basically, I'm seeing how many of you think Max would beat Sora. This was made for argumentative reasons, because I like the arguments online about 'who'd win' stuff. I know most of you will be on Max's side though, because I bet most- if not all- don't even know who Sora is. And I'm not gonna tell you. Look it up for yourselves. It wouldn't attract as much attention in crossovers, so...

Sora: I don't wanna hurt you.

Max: Right...remind me of this when I'm shuffling a pole sideways up your a$$.

Gazzy: Can we fight too?

Me: Oh yeah, The flock fights too. I'll put a vote up on my profile for this, to replace the getting-old 'would you kill Dylan?' thing.

After three weeks, you'd think I'd have come up with something better...


	2. Chapter 2

Don't ask me why I'm updating this, because I don't quite know. It's late, and I've just won ten matches of solitaire, and I don't think I can keep my eyes open. In case you were w(ondering, I'm in Ireland again, enjoying the holiday. (Thank you, Halloween!)

So, the credit for the story goes to call me bitter...

Harry Potter

Justina Beaver (just to see his butt get kicked)

Winnie The Pooh (to kick justina beaver's butt)

Kate (From Mysterious Benedict Society)

Alek (Leviathan series)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Maximum Ride (...)

Fang

Iggy

Nudge

Gazzy

Angel

That's it so far...


	3. Chapter 3

Don't ask me why I'm updating this, because I don't quite know. It's late, and I've just won ten matches of solitaire, and I don't think I can keep my eyes open. In case you were w(ondering, I'm in Ireland again, enjoying the holiday. (Thank you, Halloween!)

Me: Sooo...how'd we finish off this one?

Sora: You did a list of the characters so far...

Me: Oh yeah! So, let's keep that up!

Harry Potter (Key for Tournament: HP)

Justina Beaver (just to see his butt get kicked) (Key for Tournament: JB)

Winnie The Pooh (to kick justina beaver's butt) (Key for Tournament: WtP)

Kate (From Mysterious Benedict Society) (Key for Tournament: K)

Alek (Leviathan series) (Key for Tournament: A)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (Key for Tournament: S)

Maximum Ride (...) (Key for Tournament: MR)

Fang (Key for Tournament: F)

Iggy (Key for Tournament: I)

Nudge (Key for Tournament: N)

Gazzy (Key for Tournament: G)

Angel (Key for Tournament: ANG)

Vanitas (Pronounced Van-ee-tus) (Key for Tournament: V)

Xehanort (Pronounced Zay-a-nort) (Key for tournament: Xh)

Ansem (Key for tournament: ANS)

Xemnas (Pronounced Zem-nes) (Key for tournament: Xe)

Hades (Not the weak Percy Jackson one, the one that can control fire and teleport) (Key for tournament: H)

Zeus (The one from Percy Jackson) (Key for tournament: Z)

Percy Jackson (Key for tournament: PJ)

Annabeth (Key for tournament: An)

Thalia (Key for tournament: T)

Jason (For those of you who don't know him, he's from the next part of the Percy Jackson series that doesn't actually have Percy Jackson in it) (Key for tournament: J)

Sadie Kane (The Red Pyramid) (Key for tournament: SK)

Carter Kane (Key for tournament: CK)

Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) (Key for tournament: KE)

Peeta...Mellark? (Key for tournament: PM)

Gale-something-or-other (Key for tournament: G)

Edward Cullen (Just to see him die) (Key for tournament: EC)

The rest of the Cullen family + the Werewolves + the Volturi (Just one team. Don't worry, their team will go right at the start, to give you a demonstration of how strong Sora is) (Key for tournament: T)

Jeb (Heehee) (Key for tournament: JE)

Edge Maverick (Star Ocean: Last Hope) (Key for tournament: EM)

Kahlan Amnell (The Seeker of Truth) (Key for tournament: KA)

Sephiroth (Advent Children) (Key for tournament: S)

Richard Rahl (The Seeker of Truth) (Key for tournament: RR)

35 PEOPLE ENTERED!

We need 17 to start with, so...

(Key: V=Versus)

|HPVJB| |KAVS | |XEVH | |FVKE | |IVCK | |SVT |

_ _  _ _ _  _

|VVA | |AVE | |AVT | |EMVRR| |ANSVZ | |MRVPM|

|NVSK | |WtPVJ | |XHVPJ | |KVG | |GVJ |

That's the first 17 fights! If you still couldn't understand it, look at the keys next to the character's name. That is the letter(s) that'll show up for their name. There'll be a V after it, for versus. Then another character's key will show up. So the first person will be fighting them. E.G., XHVPJ means Xehanort versus Percy Jackson. Looks like Percy Jackson going out early.

Sora: So that means...me versus everyone in twilight at once. Apart from Edward, apparently.

Me: I feel sorry that Twilight has been knocked out early. NOT!

-Me, Sora...I'm not gonna say everyone else...


	4. Chapter 4

**So, we have our first match!**

**Sora: *Yawn***

**Me: Yeah, this one's gonna be pretty quick, so we're going to do another one after it as well.**

Harry usually didn't mind crap pop stars with high pitched voices. But this one made his ears bleed.

So when he was paired up against him in the rankings, he was _so _scared. He was still shivering.

Justin Bieber was self obsessed pop star. That's why, when he saw he was up against the best wizard from story books, he declared that he wished to be up against someone _weak._ And yet, the person who organised this tournament, (Who would not tell him his name) would not budge.

Harry stepped into the ring.

Justin stepped into the ring.

And then, the bell that declared the match started went.

Harry dived at him waving a wand in the air.

He fell back, scared, saving himself by accident from the stupefy the other competitor. Harry stood over him, wand raised. So, he screamed.

Harry had never experienced such intense pain before. Blood was gushing from his ears. He put his fingers in them, screaming in agony. Then, eventually, he fell to the floor dead.

Justin Bieber just stood there, waiting for the crowd to cheer.

A range of boos came from the authors who made up the crowd, accompanying him out.

He kept trying to play the crowd, oblivious to the bazooka aimed at him. It followed him, unable to make up its mind on whether it should fire. Too late, he was already past the place it could shoot him.

Call Me Bitter sighed. Never mind, she'll get him next time.

**Yes, I included her. Just to try and get across how much Justin Bieber is hated.**

**Sora: Well...**

**Me: I know, but he'll be killed next round**

**Sora: Sure...**

**Me: Be excited!**

**Sora: Why? *Looks like excited puppy***

**Me: Your match is in five minutes!**

**Sora: *Sighs* How we killed off twilight...by sending a fifteen year old boy to fight. Magical weapon in the other hand.**

**Me: I know! Isn't it exciting?**

**Sora: *Sighs***

Sora's point of view.

I just stood there, waiting for the other team to file into the stadium.

Half of them were crouched to the floor, tongues out, licking their lips like retards. The others were _standing up _with their tongues out, licking their lips like retards.

I shivered.

At least 10 of them came in (What? I have had no proper education! I'm not that good at counting!).

It didn't take a genius to see their fangs, but they were no scarier than my anti-form. I shivered at that image too.

_And you're the one that has killed a metal nobody dragon and a guy with freaking lightsabers-I mean ethereal blades. _Roxas complained.

_You're complaining won't help anything. _I replied, summoning my keyblade.

The starting bell rang, and I pounced.

One of them dodged me at inhuman speed, but I, being faster, lashed out to my left with my foot, slamming him through the arena walls.

Another jumped at me, and I cast a wall of fire around me, burning him. He literally _howled _with pain.

Another transformed into a wolf, and flew at me, jaws wide.

I jammed my keyblade in his mouth, and then started spinning him around, smashing him into everyone, while running around.

I froze another with blizzaga, and then started pummelling another with sonic blade, running him through over and over and over...

It wasn't long until they were all dead. I rolled my eyes. Easy.

**Me: *Holding up 'surrender' flag* Don't hurt me!**

**Sora: In one chapter, you have managed to kill off Harry Potter, and the cast of Twilight. *Shakes head* Dude, there are gonna be a lot of haters.**

**Me: Oh well. What do you think the surrender flag is for?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellos, peoples!**

**Sora:...**

**Kairi:...**

**Riku:...**

**Me: *Facepalm* Okay then, that kinda killed the mood...**

***Disclaimer: I think you'd feel insulted if you thought I thought you couldn't remember the one a few days ago. For the ones who actually _don't _remember anything, I don't own anything but this measly key that I don't even know what it unlocks.***

Thalia winced at the 'scary' music the speakers were blaring. (A/N: One Winged Angel Loop) and kept her spear close to her chest. Apparently (Telling from the fact that the organiser blatantly _told _her) the person she was up against was one of the 'powerhouses' of the competition, and that he didn't expect her to come out of this alive. Now, after seeing the other boy take down several salivating vampires and werewolves, she now knew what 'powerhouse' meant.

To be frank, for the first time in her life, she was _scared_.

Maybe not the first time, but she was definitely scared.

Finally, her opponent decided to make an appearance.

He had long silver hair that hung over both his shoulder and one of his eyes, (In her opinion, it made him look rather girlish!) and one pitch black wing extended from his right shoulder blade. He wielded a very long sword, easily as long as twice she was high. He glanced at her. He looked comfortable in his surroundings, as if he'd been there before. (*Cough* Metagamer *Cough*) He didn't say anything, just kept staring at her, waiting for the bell.

It rung.

Before she could react, he struck, striking through her when she was unprepared. She felt that one strike rip her apart, but he wasn't done yet. Instead, many small hits started landing on her, coming from seemingly nowhere, still hurting just as much. The strange silver haired man kept his position, crouching, with his blade extended away from his body. She dropped to the floor, gargling blood, and lay there, unmoving.

Oh well. Back to life as a tree, I 'spose.

**Don't hurt me!**

**Sora: You need to stop killing off likable people...**

**Me: Damn it, Sora, at the moment I'm more concerned for my own life. *Sighs* As Justin Bieber died for unattainable reasons *Cough* Call Me Bitter and Nightflyer18 *Cough* we had to replace him.**

**Sora: *Grins* I like the replacement!**

**Me: *Sighs* Of course you would...He IS your best friend, after all.**

**Sora: Riku! *Huggles***

**Riku: *Is overwhelmed***

**Me: Just to clarify; Sora can mean 'sky' in Japanese, and Riku can be translated as 'land'. See a pattern?**

Edge Maverick was on-so to speak- edge. He'd already saved the universe, and then defeated Gabriel Celeste, _plus_ the Ethereal Queen, and he hadn't had any time to rest before being thrust into a world where a few people's fighting skills surpassed his own.

To say the least, he was tired.

And when the other man entered the arena, he was too tired to even examine him. Until he was leapt at by the said man, who was now wielding another sword, didn't he even think to fight. The survival instinct that had kept him alive in fights like Ashley Burndbelt kicked in, and he backshuffled, until the man had finished his flurry of attacks-or at least, left an opening- he struck back, sending him back a few feet. The man then threw a fireball-then two, then three, then four- at him. He waited until they were close enough, the struck one at the centre, aiming to dissipate it. But instead, the gigantic sphere of fire bounced back, burning a path straight through the others. The man's eyes widened and he tried to run away before he was overcome. Unfortunately, he was engulfed in the flames, and died, screaming in pain. A few people came to roast some smores/marshmallows over the fire.

I smiled, and walked away.

**Me: That was Richard Rahl who just died there, and the person who killed someone at the start was Sephiroth.**

**Sora: You sir, have no heart.**

**Me: *smiles***

**Riku: No, we mean it mate...**

**Me: *scowls***


	6. Chapter 6

Key:**Me and Ventus/Sora Talking**

Story

_Thoughts_

**Me: Hola amigos!**

**Ventus:...**

**Me: Sora is in the arena, watching the matches, so I brought Ventus with me to commentate.**

**Ventus:...**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Okay then, 'comment'ate.**

**Ventus:...**

**Me: SPEAK! *Slams around the head with a baseball bat***

**Ventus: *Blinks***

**Me:...Well, we've got Angel V Vanitas up next. Enjoy.**

Vanitas just stared at the six year old before him. Is this what he was coming to? Fighting children no more than that age of _six_?

Angel just glared at the older boy before her, unable to get in his head. Some sort of...darkness was pushing her out. His armour and helmet seemed to protect him from the blazing sun-how was he surviving in such hot weather in _leather_?-and she could just make out golden eyes behind his visor.

He held out a hand, and a bright light began to glow, eventually forming a shape. It was a humungous sword, with two of the weapons he'd seen the boy who killed the retards earlier, connect, crossing each other over, **(Imagine scissor, but with a kingdom key keyblade as the blades, and two handles connected for the grip) **with a giant crystal in-between the two blades **(Link: .com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=&ct=gd) **.

The start bell went, and Angel immediately took to the air, and started controlling the fish by the sea **(They're at the Destiny Islands) **to attack him, immediately appeased by a giant shark trying to get onto the land...whoopsies.

He jumped into the air, charging his sword with energy, before charging her with an uppercut. She dropped just in time, pulling her wings in, and started dropping through the trees covering a majority of the island. He was following her, somehow managing to control his descent. He had his sword raised above his head, and had a creepy smile on his face.

Just before she hit the ground, she snapped out her wings, rapidly getting air under them, wincing at the pain, then repulsed from the ground with her feet, jumping backwards and up from where she may have become a stain on the floor, and kicked the man in the back as hard as she could. Angel heard a sound from behind me, something like 'too slow!', and she quickly tried to barrel roll through the air, only just avoiding the giant abomination of a sword that whistled through the air, continuing its trip downwards uninterrupted. Angel stared, confused, as the image of him-the one I'd kicked-abruptly disappeared.

She pivoted-is that possible in midair?-in midair as soon as she heard the loud 'boom' behind her, and looked toward the source of the sound, only to be rewarded with a lot of mud, ground, sand, and water, in the face. The sword had completed its journey to the ground, assisted by the man in leather armour, to make a huge crater in the ground. Angel gulped, _that could've been me! _Shethought, and then started to make his way towards the figure on the ground. She was about a foot away from him when he disappeared, only giving her time to widen her eyes before she felt something-unbelievable pain-stabbed through her back, and stomach, a sword covered in blood. Her vision blurred, and she dropped to the ground as soon as the man took out his sword.

She looked towards Max, at the entrance to the arena, trying to break the grip of the guards, but they were too strong, preventing her from entering. The man took off his helmet, leaning down next to her, and she just couldn't ignore the similarity between him and that guy...the one who killed the vampires.

Her last thoughts were something along the lines of 'sorry...Max' before she faded away.

The boy stood by the console, looking up at the dark ceiling. They weren't dead-of course not-as they'd realise as soon as they got back to their world. Their dimension.

He just looked onwards to the struggling hybrid, imagining the pain she must be feeling in her heart right now. He suddenly felt guilty. _No, now is not the time to get cold feet! _He yelled at himself, before turning back towards the charts. _As soon as we can get _them _here, they could come back, but until then..._They'd soon realise he'd been doing them a favour.

He looked towards the vent cover. He did know that they'd sent a spy here, and he welcomed it-maybe this would make them come more quickly-he just didn't know who it was. When _they_ got here, there would be a big battle-he accepted that-but, if he had the heroes here, they would _win._ And that would mean...he smiled. And then, there would finally be peace. After thinking over this for a while, he frowned. _But the boy is a problem. His enemies maybe too powerful..._it was then he decided. The boy would have to unlock his full potential. And he knew how to make it happen.

**Me: I bet you didn't think I'd be adding a storyline to this. Mwahaha. This _will _be going on crossovers though, because it'll merge into a full on story. Actually, it, maybe transferred to a completely different category. Be warned...**

**Sora: And I'm gonna get taken over by the darkness.**

**Me: I wonder what would happen if you tried to fight the darkness. I know what I'd do. When it took me over when I'm trying to do a drive form, I'd just go right up to it in my mind and say 'Hey, hey, knock it off! You're bugging the world! Cut it out!' Then I'd throw lots of crazy powers at it until it's begging for mercy on the floor. And then I'd say 'Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry darkness, but you were being a bitch. I'm sorry darkness, but you were being, a bitch.' That would be a total, roundhouse slap in the face for darkness.**

**Sora:...**

**Me: You don't need to respond to that.**

**Sora: Good.**

Hades started throwing fireballs at his enemy, who simply teleported, landing next to him, and raising lasers out of nowhere to attack him.

Hades, turned into his fire form, so when the lasers hit him, they didn't do anything. _This was going to be harder than I thought. _He thought, trying to keep up with his opponent's fast movements, until he was grabbed and launched into the air.

He found himself trying to back away in mid air, while the other person started running around him, slashing his ethereal blades, not allowing him an escape route. Hades was getting the **** beaten out of him. It didn't take long for the other to finish him with his blades **(*Cough* Lightsabers *Cough*)**, stabbing him straight through the heart.

He just looked down.

"Ouch" He managed, before fading away.

**Me: Okay, I get it, it was really short, but you have no idea how hard it is to drag out that fight. Xemnas would end it right at the start with his 'Spare a heart' sequence. In the battle between Sora and Riku vs Xemnas, it took Riku to beat the **** out of Xemnas' clone, then _Xemnas_, just to stop it.**

**Sora: I could've escaped! Actually, I think it's possible to avoid it altogether!**

**Me: HOW? This could be very helpful to my 'no damage' run-through.**

**Sora:...never ending combos?**

**Me:...no, he teleports in the middle of said combo. Then proceeds to use his lasers on me. I don't get a hit in. And then he does the spare a heart sequence. Which screws the no damage.**

**Sora: Didn't someone manage no damage before?**

**Me: Yesh. No idea how.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Over.**


End file.
